


Call to Arms

by Nebulad



Series: Blood Mages & Other Horrors [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, between II and Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: “Remember Corypheus?”Fenris' eyes snapped open.“Not—”“Oh yes. Hasn’t even mentioned me once,” Hawke sniffed. “He’s got a whole religion after him now and not even the courtesy to let them know that four assholes and their dog fed him his own dick as soon as he got out of bed.”





	

It was a springtime in Ferelden, and Fenris noted that he’d been in the south long enough that it wasn’t an oxymoron anymore. He and Luca had been staying in the wilderness for weeks now— she didn’t want to be bothered and he was no freer to move around society unwatched than she was— and as winter’s grasp on the land loosened, they became lazier. He was flat on his back watching the sky move, while she was upright but only idling with flower buds. She would make them bloom with her hand and then curl back up in time with the wind.

He rolled onto his stomach, turning his body so his chin was near her knee. She had her blossom bloom for him, setting it primly in his hair— already plenty filled with grass. “Varric’s sent word,” she offered, as if he’d asked. The question, he supposed, was unspoken. She was being quiet.

“Anything new?” They had only heard as much as the people in the nearby Honnleath, which was to say, very little. In some stories, the Herald and recently-named Inquisitor was a noble from Ostwick who could tell the future. In others they were an elf from Tevinter come to punish the south for allowing her kin to suffer in the hands of the magisters (he liked that one best although he doubted it).

“Vashoth mage from Serault,” she informed him. “Good with fire and the Fade. I suppose that makes me the anti-prophet.” It was good that she’d let go of the flower, because it would have withered in her hand. She’d been roped into every tragedy Thedas had to offer, with nothing to show for it but a little cabin in the middle of nowhere that was only relatively safe from the templars combing the countryside.

“And I suppose he wants you to go?”

“Of course. You’ll like this— guess who led the assault on Haven?”

“If I know them then I won’t like it.” It wasn’t even a question. He moved onto his back again and put his head in her lap, closing his eyes and almost forgetting for a moment that she had news at all. A highlight of their isolated existence was that time had really stopped meaning anything.

“Remember Samson?” He did, and the man was as close to being lyrium-addled as Fenris ever wanted to be. It would’ve been sad had the man not sent a young elf to slavers. Or, apparently, had he not razed a village to the ground. “Remember Corypheus?”

His eyes snapped open.

“Not—”

“Oh yes. Hasn’t even mentioned me once,” she sniffed. “He’s got a whole religion after him now and not even the courtesy to let them know that four assholes and their dog fed him his own dick as soon as he got out of bed.”

“And Varric is guilty, I suppose, that we were the ones to unbind him?” Although it wasn’t their fault, and he was certain Luca would agree. Caught between a rock and a seemingly infinite amount of more rocks, and a few darkspawn for good measure, their options had been _release Corypheus_ or _die._ Speaking of dying… “A fight which I seem to remember winning.”

“Unfortunately we were right about Larius seeming off in more than just a weird, blighted way.” She smoothed back his hair and he felt his forehead warm in the sun. “I’ve already written a letter to Carver. Him and a few other Wardens are staying safe right now, since he says Orlais has gone completely mad.”

Fenris snorted a little because _what else is new?_ Still, if Varric had summoned Hawke then she would go. Not because _she_ felt anything regarding Corypheus that was stronger than irritation, or because she thought she was particularly capable of solving this mess for the good of Thedas. _Varric_ was the only reason anyone would receive her help after the shitshow of Kirkwall.

“Up to us again?” he asked, pulling himself up. He offered her a hand as well and she popped off the ground, fluidly pulling him against her and sighing against his shoulder.

“I guess..” Both of them eyed the sky— calm for now, but full of unseen tears— and stood there for a moment. “It’s best if all of this gets solved anyway. I don’t like Carver not being with me during calamity.”

“The surest way to draw him back to Ferelden would be to tell him you’re joining the Inquisition,” he pointed out, and she stifled a snort.

“Let’s not get too wild. I’m not signing anything Cassandra Pentaghast hands me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and I just kinda cranked this out before I went to bed last night. It's weird I can almost never write fenhawke properly and yet.


End file.
